<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birthday Plot by SoU2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816174">The Birthday Plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019'>SoU2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Mentioned Maes Hughes, Pre-Slash, Silly, SoUarchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed his palms into his eye sockets, and began to wonder if maybe it wasn’t too late to move to Drachma. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd OTPoly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birthday Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Position name: Central HQ</p><p>Property name: Intelligence Squad</p><p>Prompt: Roy receives intelligence information that someone is planning an attack on him. Ed is there to save him. Word count: 430-900</p><p>Just a quick sketch I wrote up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy looked up to see Riza Hawkeye holding a portfolio. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye stood in front of his desk with her characteristic stoic posture. “I have just received word from the intelligence department on a matter that may interest you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in his chair, “Go on Lieutenant.” He said, slightly curious as to why Hughes hadn’t dropped in to tell him about the danger himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that a certain person has chosen the special activity for your upcoming birthday.” Hawkeye said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, not again! He groaned, “Good lord, what is Maes plotting this time?” He pressed his palms into his eye sockets, and began to wonder if maybe it wasn’t too late to move to Drachma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These documents were found on his desk.” Hawkeye said as she slid the portfolio across to him. He flicked it open and dropped his face to the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” he said, as he stared into the blurry text of the newspaper advert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is what you said last year.” Hawkeye said, pressing her lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I still managed to get dragged out to that god awful children’s band performance. If it could even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>called</span>
  </em>
  <span> a performance. Hughes could at least have come to suffer with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered as memories of bright colours, repetitive songs, and absolutely ridiculous dance routines flooded his mind. Elicia had loved it, but he had wanted to die on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me Sir,” Hawkeye said with a perfectly neutral face. “Whose idea was it to bet your future birthday celebrations on whether or not you could charm the cafeteria chef into making you a special birthday lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault!” Roy cried out, “I thought everyone was exaggerating about how obdurate she could be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. You lost your bet, and now Elicia plans all of your birthday activities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy glared at her, “I know! But it’s not fair! Last year she made me go with her to see ‘The Wiggles’ performance!” Roy shivered at the memory, “I still have nightmares about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye was unmoved. “Well, it would appear that this year she wants to take you to watch the new live action Caillou movie.” She said, “I think it's a dance and sing-a-long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No way in</span>
  <em>
    <span> hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Maes going to delegate his least favourite parental duties on Roy this time, bet or no bet. “</span>
  <b>FULLMETAL</b>
  <span>” He barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, before the shuffling of mismatched feet could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha want, Bastard?” The boy asked, looking annoyed as he poked his head into the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy slumped back into his chair, “I can’t believe I am asking this, but is there any possible way you and Alphonse could create a major disturbance at exactly 3:30pm this Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fullmetal leaned against the door frame, his eyes narrowing. “What kind of a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>disturbance’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything that will take me at least three hours to clear up.” Roy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow grin that was slowly engulfing Ed’s face was very concerning, but if it meant Maes would have to take Elicia to the accursed show, then it would be worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>